This application claims the priority of German Application 199 46 925.3, filed Sep. 30, 1999, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a sealing element for a vehicle roof with a roof opening, and more particularly, to a sealing element in which a movable roof element is arranged so as to be adjustable between open position and closed position, whereby the sealing element in closed position of the roof element is situated with a sealing surface facing toward the upper side of the roof engaged with an edge of the roof element so as to form a seal.
DE 196 34 325 A1 describes a vehicle roof with a series of sliding panels for selective closing and opening of a roof opening.
The panels move along channels such that when the panels are moved in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, the relatively flat composite of panels makes a translational movement. In the closed position, each panel engages sealing elements which are held on a roof frame at both sides of the roof opening.
The known sealing elements are intended to ensure waterproof and windproof closure against the roof frame in the closed position of the panels in that a lateral edge of the panel presses against an upper sealing surface which faces toward the upper side of the roof. The sealing surface of the sealing element, which is configured as a hollow chamber profile is inclined diagonally in the direction of the vehicle cabin so that the lateral edge of the panel must be pressed with a strong sealing force against the sealing surface in order to ensure a tight closure between panels and roof surface.
As a result of the sealing force, the sealing surface is deformed concavely causing a dent to be formed in the direction of the hollow chamber of the profile where water can collect and can be conducted through diffusion forces into the interior of the vehicle. In addition, the water can run off in the direction of the interior during a movement of the panels in the closed or open direction.
In addition, as a result of the high sealing force and the associated deformation of the hollow chamber profile, there is a danger that material fatigue and increased wear can occur at the sealing element with a resultant impairment of the sealing function. As a result of the connection of the interior space of the hollow chamber with the atmosphere, cracks in the wall of the hollow chamber can change the elastic behavior of the sealing element in undesirable ways.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the problem of configuring a sealing element in a simple manner with a high degree of sealing.
This problem has been solved according to the present invention by providing that the sealing element has a sealing arm projecting transversely, the upper side of which forms the sealing surface, with the sealing arm resting on a support.
According to the invention, the sealing element has a sealing arm which extends transversely and which rests on a support in the vehicle roof on the vehicle side. The sealing element is not configured as a hollow chamber profile, but rather the sealing function with respect to the sliding roof element is achieved through the lateral sealing arm which, on the one hand, ensures a flexible accommodation to the bordering side edge of the sliding roof element through its elasticity and can also compensate for greater tolerances of the roof element and, on the other hand, has sufficient opposition as a result of the support for developing adequately great sealing force. As a result of the absence of the hollow chamber profile, at least relatively minor damage of the sealing element does not have any significant influence on the sealing behavior because the elastic behavior of the sealing element is retained; the resistance of the sealing element to wear is increased.
The elastic behavior and the sealing behavior can be influenced through the geometry of the sealing arm of the sealing element. Depending on the length, cross-sectional geometry and angle of the body in relation to the sealing element, the sealing function can be adjusted. In an advantageous embodiment, the sealing body and the sealing arm in unloaded condition are configured approximately equal in length and are situated approximately at a 90xc2x0 angle to each other. The sealing arm of relatively long configuration ensures a softly elastic behavior during closing of the vehicle roof.
The support in the vehicle roof which supports the free end of the sealing arm is preferably configured so as to be vertically adjustable as a result of which a fine adjustment for influencing the sealing behavior can be carried out after installation of the sealing element into the vehicle roof. This fine adjustment helps compensate for tolerances in the vehicle roof and in the sealing element as well as imprecision in the assembly of the roof or insertion of the sealing element and facilitates the setting of a uniform sealing pressure. The fixing of the support in the desired adjusted height can take place by form-fitting manner, by friction, or by continuity of material or by means of a fastening element.
The roof module comprising sealing element, roof frame, and movable roof element can be checked for seal prior to installation in the vehicle.
The support advantageously has a bearing shoulder on which the free end of the sealing arm can be rested with improved support. The free end of the sealing arm is advantageously provided with a sealing band which engages in the bearing shoulder of the support, with the sealing band in particular being configured as one part with the sealing element.